Mirror Without Conscious
by Miss Novella
Summary: **Rewrite of TBM** Kamoto Setsuna is a member of the once influential merchant clan, the Kamoto. Struggling with taking care of her crazy comrades, keeping her families business afloat, and being assigned as the chunin aid for Team 7 she has a lot on her plate. But 'Shinobi' means to endure, and that's precisely what she must do. Even if it means beating sense into some genin.
1. Eventide

Humming lightly, twelve year old Kamoto Setsuna reclines on her sofa. She had just finished all of her- and her superiors paperwork. Reaching over to the reddish coffee table she picks up her book. Just as she opens to the page she had left off at, a frantic knock is heard at her door. With an annoyed sigh she drops the book and moves towards the door, pulling a handful of senbon out of the pouch attached to her hip. "I swear to god I'm going to shove this senbon down someone's throat if there isn't a good reason for interrupting me."

Swinging the door open, the mint haired girl pauses. Her teammate, Yamanaka Isao is standing at the door. His long blond hair is tied in a low ponytail reaching his mid back and pale blue eyes widen slightly at her irritation.

Raising an eyebrow at him Setsuna frowns. "What?"

Isao tugs at his navy blue sweater with a nervous smile before answering his female teammate. "You know how Shigeko has a thing against liquids? She's severely dehydrated herself again. Could you…?"

Setsuna twitches. Levelling a glare at the wall she shooed Isao outside. She closes the door behind her and follows her fellow chunin down the street. Glancing over at the boy who had come to fetch her she asks, "You do know Shigeko tends to avoid me, right?"

Waving his hand in dismissal as he pulls his low ponytail over his shoulder he says, "It isn't you she's avoiding per say. It's just that you're a suiton type, and she hates anything that puts out her flames."

The mint haired girl snorts lightly, "The only type of liquid she likes is probably oil. She better not try to drink that though- the medics already give her enough shit about her dehydration problem."

Rolling his eyes and patting the younger girl on the head Isao chuckles lightly. Looking up as their names are called, the third member of their genin cell waves at them cheerfully. Inuzuka Koji. He is a rather curious and excitable individual, who makes up for his introverted teammates. His canine partner, Ginamaru is of waist height with silky, silvery fur.

Koji grins at the two, leaping over and and tries to pull them into a group hug. Tries. Setsuna quickly substitutes herself with Ginamaru as Isao shushins away, leaving Koji sputtering leaves.

With a pout the Inuzuka crosses his arms after putting his partner down, "So that's how it is? Screw you too."

Setsuna chuckles as she shoves into his shoulder, taking off into a sprint down the sparsely populated street. The orange and yellow sunset illuminates everything within view as her teammates take off after her in a rush. Leaping to the top of a roof with a burst of smoke she turns, sticking her tongue out childishly to her teammates.

With a smirk Koji starts bolting through the street, shunshing up to the roofs with Isao not a step behind him. Sticking his leg out, Isao trips the Inuzuka and then hurtles past him in pursuit of the petite greenette.

"That wasn't fair, Isao! You bastard!" The brown haired chunin calls as he follows after the blond.

Isao laughs with a smug grin aimed at the brunet, "Ninja's cheat, Koji! It's part of the job description."

Decently ahead of the duo Setsuna pauses. Looking back at the boys with a fond smile she shakes her head. Using chakra to enhance her speed, she continues to the Henmi residence. After all, it wouldn't do to allow a former classmate die of dehydration. Even if it means using a suiton jutsu on her.

Standing in front of the large and rather gaudy tailor shop, Setsuna raises her hand to knock. Before her hand hits the door it slides open. A elegant woman wearing a forest green kimono looks down at her appraisingly. Her dark eyes narrow. "More of you shinobi. Tch. She's in the building out back. Hopefully you'll be able to get her to drink something."

Setsuna drops into a shallow bow, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Henmi-san. I will take my leave."

As she turns to leave, Shigeko's mother calls to her, "You are the Kamoto heiress, yes? Although a minor clan, you have quite a bit of wealth. Perhaps you would like to stop by my shop someday? I am sure we may have some *furisodes that would suit you."

Turning to the business woman whose expression had taken a slightly calculating turn, Setsuna politely agrees and excuses herself. Making her way over to the two story building stationed a few meters from the shop. Meeting her teammates at the door of Shigeko's training hall she strides past them and pushes the door open.

"Eh? Ignoring us 'cause we beat you here?" Koji asks teasingly as he tugs one of her pigtails.

With a smirk Isao replies, "No, it's likely that Henmi-san was trying to get Setsu-chan to buy one of her kimono's. She hates shitty attempts at manipulation."

Scoffing at the Isao she replies back snarkily, "You dislike it just as much as I do Isao."

Entering the building the trio soon hear shouts and loud crashing noises. Rushing to the scene the three of them pause once entering the dojo. Buckets that had emptied their contents onto the floor lie everywheres. Fujiwara Susumu- a boy with light sandy hair and one of Shigeko's squadmates is passed out on the floor. Her other squadmate, somewhat timid and shy Miura Atsushi and the members of Team Ryota are chasing said girl around the dojo.

Shigeko gracefully avoids all four of the chunin, using chakra enhanced leaps to avoid touching the water on the ground. She also had started using genjutsu to confuse the comrades who had been trying to force her to drink something.

"I will **never** give in to the water! My Will of Fire will never dim!" The normally serious and apathetic girl calls out as she narrowly evades Hyuuga Ryota's lunge.

Pausing for a moment on the ceiling, Atsushi brushes a hand through his dusty brown hair. In a quiet voice he says, "I-I think that you're taking this a bit far Shigeko-chan."

Shigeko's eyes darken before glaring at all of the assembled chunin, "I will not drink! Not even if it is the dea-"

"Suiton: Raging Waves!" Setsuna calls out, drenching the auburned haired girl.

With a shriek she jumps back, staring at Setsuna in horror, "You wouldn't.."

Sighing the greenette steps forwards, "This happens every time, Shigeko. You ought to know better."

Crossing his arms with annoyance, Ryota drops to the ground. His dark hair is soaked and pale eyes twitching as he glances in Shigeko's direction. Fiddling with the bandages wrapped around his fist he glances at Team Isao, "It's a good thing you got here in time. We were barely preventing her from leaving."

Ryota's female teammate, Oshiro Miwa carefully makes her way over to Shigeko with a bottle of water. With a charming smile she reaches her hand out to the fire obsessed girl, "If you do this _one more time_ I am going to set Oyone-shishou on you. You think Setsuna's scary, right? Oyone-shishou is a _medic nin_ and will have an _order_ out for your _hospitalization_ if you continue."

Shigeko begrudgingly takes the bottle from her. Opening the cap and looking as if she was about to down some poison, she chugs it. All of it. Once she finishes she throws the bottle away. She pulls off her shirt, now soaked and runs up the stairs, likely to change into a new pair of clothes.

Koji sighs as he sits down in the entry way. "How does this happen every week?"

"Uhm," The final member of Team Ryota, Akimichi Chijirou calls, "Aren't we forgetting about Susumu?"

The chunin in the waterlogged dojo all glance at their unconscious comrade. Stalking over to the unfortunate boy Miwa checks his pulse. Giving him a good smack on the cheek she stood, "He'll be fine."

Clapping her hands together Setsuna looked around at her friends, "Now that this is over with, I'm going home. Should anyone disturb me again you will learn exactly _why_ I'm called Typhoon Setsuna. Alright then! Have a good night everyone."

Koji snorts and whispers to Ryota, "I wonder who's on their time of the month."

The Hyuuga promptly decks his fellow chunin.

* * *

Setsuna tiredly sets up her traps then proceeds to fall into her futon. Exhaustively she rolls onto her side, curling up into a ball. Eventually she drifts to sleep.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Each progressing beep grew loudly than the last, forcing Setsuna to stumble out of her warm blankets and to her dresser. Standing in front of the wretched device, she slams her hand onto it. It cracks, sparks flying onto the ground. "Tch."

Running a hand through her mid back length hair she enters the bathroom and takes a shower. After drying herself off and slipping on her mesh armor she changes into her usual outfit- a full length black kimono with red and silver spider lilies detailing the bottom and sleeves. The obi wrapped around her waist is white with green and red flecks scattered throughout. She slips on a pair of grey shorts underneath. Setsuna never wore her clan symbol unless a formal occasion requires it. After all, it would only make her a larger target.

Tying her hair up into her custom twintails she secures them with two black scrunchies. Each of which conceal a tiny shuriken. She ties her white headband onto her right arm then attaches a tan belt to her waist. Two pouches and a multitude of vials are strung onto the belt. Lastly, she clips a sealing scroll to her back. Said scroll carries various useful items and emergency supplies.

Strolling out to the kitchen, she doesn't even pause when she sees her teammates lounging in her living room. Isao and Koji often stopped by in the mornings to have breakfast with their former teammate.

"Good morning, Setsu-chan!" Koji calls cheerfully as she continues into the kitchen.

Filling the kettle with water she places it onto the stove. "Morning you two. Coffee?"

With a groan Isao agrees, "You're a god send Setsuna."

"That's not what you were saying on the first day of training, Isao."

Both Koji and Isao tumble off the couch in surprise. "Yuutaka-sensei!"

Popping her head in from the kitchen Setsuna looks at her old sensei. The man has cropped dark hair and glistening green eyes. Muscular, since he has a double specialization in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He wears the typical jonin getup, with his headband wrapped around his left leg.

"Staying for breakfast?" She asks.

Yuutaka shakes his head, "I got a debrief with Hokage-sama in ten. I just wanted to stop by and see my dear students before crashing afterwards."

Isao snorts, "Blunt as ever. Now get going, you don't want to get a reputation like Sharingan Kakashi, hm?"

Their former sensei raises his eyebrow, "So rude. What happened to my polite little genin?"

"You killed it." Setsuna offers in a deadpan tone before returning to the kitchen.

Koji chokes laughing, "You're saying Isao's an it? Pfft!"

Standing behind the two younger males Yuutaka bashes their heads together. Not enough to knock them out, but to hurt like a bitch. "Behave you two. Anyways, I'm out. See you three later." He calls as he does a small salute before poofing away.

"Aw fuck!" Koji whines, holding his head.

Poking out of the kitchen again she waves with her spatula. "You were kinda mouthing off though. You really think he'd just let it go 'cause we're not his students anymore. So naive~" She teases lightly before throwing two ice packs at them.

Setsuna re enters the kitchen and pours the coffee. Isao took his black, Koji quarter milk, and Setsuna half milk and four sugar. "Come get your coffee you two, and breakfast should be done momentarily."

The two fourteen year olds grab their drinks and take a seat at the kitchen table. Setsuna finishes cooking. Sticking the plates to her arm with chakra, she easily slides them to her friends.

"Itadakimasu." The three say at the same time.

Koji proceeds to shove his entire serving of bacon into his mouth, his hand reaching towards Setsuna's plate as he gulps the meat down. She easily smacks his hand away with a disapproving frown. "No."

"Don't even try it," Isao denies as Koji looks over with hopeful eyes, "I won't give up my bacon to you."

Ginamaru yips in amusement, sitting next to her partner's side.

"Not you too Gina! Geez you guys are so mean." Koji says with a sigh, inhaling the rest of his food. His two teammates watch on with varied expressions of disgust.

Looking up at the clock, Setsuna sighs. "It's time for me to go to work. I'll you you lot later. Don't forget to clean up."

Isao nods in agreement, "We'll see you later Setsu-chan! Have a good day."

Ginamaru nips Koji's hand as he forgets to say a goodbye, "Damn it Gina! Yeah, yeah, I get it. Later Setsu."

Grabbing the tower of paperwork and sealing it into a scroll, she secures to her belt. Heading to the door Setsuna slips on her sandals and exits her apartment. Heading along the road, she quickly arrives at her place of occupation.

The Department of Torture and Interrogation.

* * *

Ah man, I know that was a shit ton of OC's but these are the people who graduated the same time Setsuna was pulled out of the Academy. (And her genin team.) They won't be in the story a lot, but I thought that it gave Setsuna some depth, to have people that aren't the main cast to rely on. The next chapter will be dealing with more canon people so don't worry!

I really like Henmi Shigeko. I meant her to be a serious girl who is deathly scared of water- as a fire user it freaks her the fuck out lol. I'll probably have a filler chapter about her sometime. Oh and something that's ironic: Shigeko = Pearl. Hehe.

Anyways I'll probably end up rewriting this again in the future since I feel my writing isn't good enough for the story I have planned out. I focus on dialogue and have a hard time not rushing things. I'll do my best though! Wish me luck!

 _-Miss Novella_


	2. Gloaming

The T&I headquarters looks like a normal office from the outside. In reality, the inside is made of identical looking hallways and rooms to confuse any prisoner from escaping. Even without said maze like proportions, seals of the lethal variety are assembled over every entrance and exit. To those unfortunate to be brought back to be questioned? Escape is not a viable option.

Entering the building without pause, Setsuna checks in for the day. The administrative worker, a chuunin by the name Masaki greets her. "Good morning Kamoto-san. Here to drop off paperwork again?"

With a deflated sigh she nods. "My supervising officer had me do hers again as well. I never will know how you paperwork nin can get forms completed so fast."

He laughs, taking the scroll from the greenette. "You seem well on your way from joining our ranks. I mean with the amount of papers you end up with on a dail-"

A blur of violet interrupts him. Setsuna leaps out of the way as Anko throws a handful of dango sticks at her. Watching the purple haired woman's movements she shushins away from a tackle hug. Setsuna huffs. "Must you do this every morning?"

Pulling herself up with a grin Anko smirked at her subordinate. "Yes. You forgot to get me dango."

With a deadpan expression the mint haired girl crosses her arms. "I am not obliged to buy you dango every morning."

"Stop squabbling you two. Get to work! We don't pay you to lounge around." Ibiki says, glaring at them from the floor above. He leans on the railing, intimidating the entire lobby with his stern expression.

Anko laughs. "You're really a big teddy bear Ibiki. One day I'll prove it. I swear on mitarashi dango!"

Hissing at her superior in horror Setsuna admonishes her. "Anko! Do you want to die? Because that's how you die."

The department head lets out a gruff chuckle at that. He then turns, disappearing in a torrent of leafs. Anko turns to the younger girl with a pout. "Stop ruining my fun, Setsu. Just because you're super uptight doesn't mean I have to be. Meanie."

Striding past her senior Setsuna grabs the back of Anko's trench coat and pulls her into their office. Ignoring said woman's protests she slams the door behind them. She releases her friends coat and sinks into her office chair. Stretching her legs, Setsuna pulls a pile of paperwork from her desk. Hearing the door creek the twelve year old twirls her chair around. Her silvery eyes bore into Anko's. She gulps nervously. "No." Setsuna states, pointing at the other desk. "Sit. I am _not_ doing all of this work myself. Not this time."

Reluctantly dropping into her office chair, Anko swings her legs up onto her desk. "What happened to my cute and meek subordinate? I swear you used to be a lot less bossy when we first met."

Without looking up at the older woman she replies. "I had to develop a backbone in order to deal with you and all my crazy friends."

Anko clasps her hands together mockingly and wipes away an imaginary tear. "My little apprentice is all grown up! What a sad day. Oh and I nearly forgot. You and me have an appointment today!"

Glancing at the violet haired woman Setsuna answers with mild curiosity. "It's 'you and I', Anko. When and who is this meeting with? If it's Yujin from the finance department he can go and jump off a roof."

"It's the Hokage."

Setsuna stares at her mentor in shock. "E-eh? Surely I heard you wrong. An appointment with the Hokage? Have we done something wrong?"

Anko grins. "You're being transferred."

" _WHAT?!"_

* * *

Sitting in the lobby of the Hokage tower, Setsuna sighs. She looks up at the door. Then sighs again. Her frown deepens. Anko takes a glance at her with a sympathetic smile. "Nervous? There isn't any need to be."

The greenette glares at her superior. Sharply she says, "I am not nervous. Just a bit unhappy. But if a transfer is what must happen then I will deal with it."

Inhaling another stick of dango, Anko pats her on the head. A bright, teasing smile on her face as she starts pestering her student. "Aw! Is that your way of saying you'll miss me? Don't worry Setsu, I'll be sure to drop in a couple times a week. If you're lucky I'll even drag Kurenai along for genjutsu training."

As Setsuna goes to snap back at the woman another voice calls out to her. Looking up, she sees Tenten approaching. Her hair, usually kept in neat buns is mussed and scratches adorn her clothes. Her large brown eyes blink at Setsuna's somewhat wilted posture. "Hey Setsuna! Is everything okay? You look a bit.."

"Positively excited for her transfer? I bet she is." Anko laughs, patting the silver eyed girl on the back.

Setsuna throws her hands up in frustration. "I just got a promotion to Interrogation Assistant! So unfair."

The violet haired woman pops another stick of dango into her mouth. "So that's what you're all huffy about. I'm almost insulted. Oh and the hell happened to you? Pretty beat up for a genin mission, twin buns."

"It's Tenten!" The brunette states firmly before replying. "I tried to grab Tora. It kind of backfired."

Anko breaks out into cackles as Gai appears next to Tenten, bewildering said girl. "Hello my fellow force of chaos and despair!" Looking at Rock Lee who approaches the group from behind she adds, "Mini Gai. Huh. Too bad I wasn't successful with my mini me." Anko says as she gestures to Setsuna. Her apprentice only glances at her expressionlessly.

In his usual boisterous tone Gai grins. "Good day to you Anko, fellow _youthful_ shinobi and to your student with most youthful green hair!"

Setsuna twitches ever so slightly, preparing to substitute herself with Tenten. After all, Tenten wouldn't blackmail a dozen dango sticks out of her unlike Anko would if wronged. Much to her relief, the secretary calls for Anko and Setsuna to enter the Hokage's office. Bidding farewell to her friend and the rather rambunctiousness that is Gai and Lee they step inside.

* * *

Although Sarutobi Hiruzen looks like a kind old man, Setsuna knows better. One does not become Hokage by playing nice. In fact, one ought to be feared. Scary people are harder to kill after all. Observing the tall piles of paperwork on either side of his desk she winces. Paper ninja indeed.

"It seems the fourth member of our meeting won't be here for awhile yet." The elderly man intones, looking up at the two females.

"Ha! As if Kakashi would ever be caught being on time. It's almost as absurd as him taking off that mask of his." Anko speaks up, crossing her arms.

The Third chuckles. Turning his gaze to Setsuna he contemplates for a moment before speaking. "We may as well inform her now, as you probably left her to panic last minute."

"Whoops." Anko says apologetically.

Setsuna's head snaps towards Anko, grey eyes glaring. The Hokage looks at the two, amused. "It seems I made the right decision in allowing you to join T&I so early in your career. I'm glad you haven't betrayed my trust."

Focusing her attention on the Third the green haired girl smiles sheepishly. "Thank you for having faith in me, Hokage-sama. I appreciate all the effort you exerted on my account."

* * *

After an hour of lingering in the Hokage's office Hatake Kakashi finally shows up. With an unhappy frown Setsuna glares at the silver haired man. He laughs sheepishly, scratching the top of his head. "Maa, it seems I'm late again. I just had to help that cat stuck in a tree on the way here."

"That took you half an hour?" Setsuna asks in a deadpan tone.

Kakashi's eyes curve upwards. "It was a very large cat."

With an exaggerated sigh the greenette turns her attention to the Hokage. "Please tell me I'm not working with this unreliable guy."

Hiruzen Sarutobi only smiles.


End file.
